


What Happens When Enemies Get To Know Each Other

by AngelicPumpkin



Series: Forbidden Things Are More Interesting [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Synchro Dimension had had enough of all these extra-dimensional meddlers. Force had been necessary, but they managed to lock everyone in a dungeon – it even had a worse reputation than the infamous underground. It was unclear if they meant it that way, but they had mixed everyone up. For example, Yuya got stuck in a cell with both Sora and Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set, for convenience, in a slightly different timeline, where around episode 85 all the main cast would have been captured and sent in a place worse than the Underground – yeah, it exists, apparently.

                The Synchro Dimension had had enough of all these extra-dimensional meddlers. Force had been necessary, but they managed to lock everyone in a dungeon – it even had a worse reputation than the infamous underground. It was unclear if they meant it that way, but they had mixed everyone up. For example, Yuya got stuck in a cell with both Sora and Shun.

 

                All the duels they had done to defend themselves – sadly in vain – had taken a toll on them, and that was, in the end, a good thing.

 

                In the left corner, Sora was aggressively mumbling stuff about Xyz scum and other pleasant things, his fingers twitching from all the Fusion Summon gestures he had made in the last hours.

 

                In the right corner, Shun had his back to the wall, too proud to show how exhausted he was and barely containing his rage at the idea of being caged. His face was unreadable as usual, but there was a dangerous spark in his golden eyes.

 

                As for Yuya, he was sprawled on the tiny mattress that was provided with the cramped room. He was shooting occasional looks at the two enemies, ready to jump in between them at any moment necessary. He’d rather just find a way to unleash a small miracle and make them both smile – in an absolutely not evil way – but even he had to admit that it was a long shot.

 

“Hey, guys.” The pendulum pioneer tried. “I know you two don’t get along and we’re not solving that issue tonight. But how about calling a truce and working together against this common enemy.

 

                Shun cast him a look that suggested he was insane and folded his arms, but nodded briefly.

 

“Alright.” Sora grumbled, pouting but willing to make it work. “The sooner we get out of here, the better, right?”

 

                _And_ then _we’ll solve our little problem,_ they both thought.

 

                Yuya made some place for them on the mattress and they sat down, reluctantly but without losing any time.

 

                It was mostly the entertainment duelist who did the talking, as he laid down basic escape plan ideas, incorporating the ideas the others would suggest, and fast enough, they had regained hope of an early freedom. And although they would never admit it out loud, the two enemies thought it had been a good thing for them to be locked together.

 

                This shaky unity lasted until the lights suddenly went out, signaling night time. The reason was simple : One bed, three boys. It would have been easy to just settle it in a duel – if only Security had not confiscated their cards – or by rock paper scissors, but there was another problem. The ambient temperature kept dropping, as if the jailors had forgotten to turn on the heaters. Or maybe they wanted to make them freeze to death.

 

                At first, pride made the fated enemies stay each in their corner, but the need for survival soon overcame their mutual disgust. And it helped a lot that Yuya was in the middle.

 

                Sora caved first and threw away all shame, cuddling in his friend’s arms and stealing all the body heat he could from him. As for Shun, he lied on his side with his back to the pendulum pioneer, just touching enough to get warm. This contact reminded him a little of Yuto, and he felt less alone for a while.

 

                Just before falling asleep, Yuya had this hopeful thought: “How great would it be if I could make these two become friends?”


	2. Chapter 2

                Their plan took time. They first had to quell any suspicions. They had to convince their jailors that they warm harmless. Which would be quite a feat considering the unofficial ninja and kung fu master that were in the room, but Yuya still had hope. They had a chance to make everyone believe that they have been apprehended unjustly.

 

                Soon enough for no one to get murdered in their sleep, they were allowed to roam free in the facility. Every night, when everyone was asleep, Yuya would sneak outside the cell past curfew and explore another part of the dungeons, hoping to locate any of his friends. They would break out of jail all together or not at all – or at least that was his view on the subject.

 

                He had already located mostly everyone, but each night, his apprehension level was rising. He couldn’t find any trace of Yuzu.

 

                As Yuya came back from another empty search, he just remembered he had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to build his usual blanket/pillow wall between Sora and Shun. How could he leave them alone with no buffer?

 

                Fearing the worst, he slid down his goggles and slowly opened the door.

 

                Let’s just say he wouldn’t _ever_ guessed that he would see that one day.

 

                The Xyz rebel had, for once, turned, and was no longer facing the wall. And the lack of a proper human-shaped blanket in the middle had made Sora crawl closer in search of heat. They were not touching, but were close enough to cause an extremely awkward reaction if they woke up.

 

                Yuya paused for a while. He wondered if he should just wake one of them up – and if so, _which_ one – to take back his place, or simply let things go as is and take the spot between the blue-haired boy and the wall.

 

                He finally picked up the latter, closing his arms around the Fusion duellist to prevent any outburst he might have upon opening his eyes tomorrow morning.

 

                That precaution turned out to be unnecessary, because when morning came, Shun was the first to wake up. He was extremely startled to see Sora’s face so close, but he managed to stay still and swiftly jump off the bed.

 

                But just before that, as he stared at the peaceful smile on the Fusionist’s sleeping face, he wondered how someone so psychotic could look so ~~cute~~ innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

                The night after, Yuya decided to omit to put a blanket on purpose to see what would happen. When he got back from his stroll, he silently giggled as he saw that his two cellmates had gotten even closer than the night before.

 

                He went to sleep quite easily despite being stressed over the fact that he still couldn’t find Yuzu for a tenth consecutive night.

 

                The pendulum pioneer learned the hard way that yesterday was an exception that should not have been repeated when a high-pitched scream of aversion echoed into the room, pulling him out of a cruelly pleasant dream. Between that and the time needed for opening his eyes, the two opposite sides duelists were up. It was kind of a funny sight, though.

 

                Sora was flailing and vociferating incoherent things as Shun held him at arm’s length with no visible effort. Yuya thought it might have been his imagination, but the violet-clad duelist seemed to almost enjoy himself.

 

“Come on, calm down, Sora!” Yuya intervened. “That was just a nightmare, right?”

 

                The urgency in his friend’s voice made the blue-haired boy stop his tantrum at once. For their plan to work, he had to control himself.

 

“Yeah.” He said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. “Just a nightmare!”

 

                He turned away, mumbling : “A waking one.” before bolting out of the room.

 

                Sora had to use all his self control to not start running in the corridors. His thoughts were as clear as muddy water and as entwined as a wool ball that his Fluffal Cat would have played with. Different opinions screamed in his head as he tried to calm himself down.

 

“I knew bad things would happen as soon as they locked me with that Xyz jerk.” He pouted, finally slowing down.

 

                There was a dead end to his left. The small corridor portion had no lighting. That was a nice place to lay low.

 

                The candy addict sat down in the corner, steadied his breathing and felt his heartbeat slow down a little. When he closed his eyes, the feelings he had upon waking up came back to him.

 

                He usually never felt good when he woke up. He was always on his guard, expecting a sudden attack or an improvised training regimen. But not that time. Ha had never felt as good and safe as when he was held in Shun’s embrace. It wasn’t much, really. Just his arm around his waist. It was intimate. _Too_ intimate.

 

                And that was _wrong._ Kurosaki was just a plaything, a prey to be hunted, a no good jerk?

 

                Right?... _Right?_

 

                But he didn’t seem like a bad person. He was a capable duelist. And… he wasn’t unpleasant to look at.

 

“We have a noble goal to achieve and anyone who gets in our way shall be terminated!” Sora said with conviction.

 

                But his confidence was short-lived. That sentence had been repeatedly shouted at him during training, so often that it had become an absolute truth.

 

“What’s the _point_ of bringing the worlds together?” He wondered for the first time. “How would it improve everyone’s lives? If anything, we hurt thousands of people… for _what?_ ”

 

                The candy addict realized that no one ever bother to give them an answer. He was not supposed to ask questions. He shouldn’t have free will.

 

                Then it dawned on him that he didn’t want to fight anymore. Not for an unclear goal like that.

 

                He didn’t want to be anyone’s tool anymore.

 

                Steps echoed in the corridor before he could ask himself the most important question.

 

_What do I do now?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

                Sora expected mostly anyone. But he didn't think he would see boots and a torn violet mantle to appear in front of him. He raised his eyes to meet a merciless golden stare.

 

"Once you're done playing hide and seek, we could escape." Shun said with infinite restraint.

 

"Oh! Yuya found Yuzu?" The blue-haired boy asked, jumping on his feet.

 

"..."

 

"Did I get it wrong?"

 

"We're waiting for an opportunity that might never come. And I know you won't slow me down. So are you coming or not?"

 

                Sora couldn't help but laugh. The situation was just too unlikely.

 

"You're asking _me_ to escape with you?"

 

"Wasn't that clear enough?"

 

                The candy addict smiled, rejoicing to see Shun that much on edge.

 

"Alright. So there must me something you need me to do. The question is, will you ditch me right after I do it?"

 

"Don't be too annoying and I'll wait until we're outside to ditch you."

 

"So I can be a _little_ annoying, right?"

 

"Shut up and follow me."

 

                The purple rebel whipped around and started walking a different route than the one they usually took. Sora felt a little guilty to abandon his friends like that, but he thought it would be easier to help them from the outside.

 

"Here."

 

                Shun pointed a ventilation shaft about eight feet from the ground. It was a short circuit that ended on the other side of the locked door that separated them from freedom.

 

"That's gonna be a tight, but I should be able to squeeze in there."

 

"Need a boost?"

 

"Just to be sure."

 

                The rebel crossed his hands to provide a higher step. Sora resisted the urge of jumping higher and stepping on Shun's head.

 

                But seeing as he almost missed his target, he thought that maybe he should've. He barely grabbed the egde of the vent. It was only thanks to his years of hard training that he managed to open it with one hand and slide inside.

 

                What he didn't know what that back on the floor, Shun had been ready to catch him if he fell. But even the rebel had to admit that he had not made a mistake by putting a little amount of trust in his former enemy.

 

_Former?_

 

                He wondered when he had decided that Sora was no longer an immediate threat. Maybe after seeing his peaceful sleepy face. Or maybe the involuntary hug they had shared was clouding his judgement. He had to stay vigilant.

 

                It didn't take the honorary ninja much time to go through the vent and land swiftly on the other side of the door. He opened it, beaming.

 

"Did you miss me?" He asked on an infinitely sweet tone.

 

"Didn't have the time to."

 

                Casual, almost friendly conversation. The tension was gone. Escaping together had forced them both to respect their enemy.

 

                But was it all?

 


	5. Chapter 5

                Shun found it quite suspicious that Sora was so silent. He expected the boy to nag him and whine in a fake way to get attention, but that wasn't the case. The candy addict just followed him, sometimes getting ahead to do the same vent trick he had done earlier, as the rebel took care of any guard that would come their way.

 

                We make a great team. They both thought, as the hatred they used to feel towards one another faded into energy to use against their common enemy.

 

                All was well.

 

                Then they got outside.

 

                Face to face with the Obelisk Force.

 

                Sora froze. Something in his mind snapped. Forced to act without delay, he let his body move on its own.

 

                And pushed Shun out of the way of the electrifying net thrown at him.

 

                The rebel's confusion just grew more when he realized that the candy addict had actually saved him.

 

                And got caught himself in the process.

 

"Don't just stand there! Run, you stupid Xyz bastard!" Sora shouted as he struggled to get out of the net.

 

                A vehement "NO" rang in the raptor tamer's mind as he took out his duel disk from an inside pocket and activated it. There were five... no, six.. of the Obelisk Force. These small fry with no iron will should be no problem for the Heartland defender.

 

                He indeed wiped the floor with them in an astoundingly short time. They all vanished in the light as the rebel walked to where Sora had fallen.

 

"Are you done playing around, Shiunin?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his golden eyes.

 

"This is not the kind of game I like to play!" The candy addict retorted.

 

                He tried to jump back on his feet as soon as the net was off him, but he was still stunned from the electric shock he had received. He fell back on his knees, his hurt pride making his eyes shine ferociously as he gathered his strength.

 

                But this time, Shun didn't walk away from him. On the contrary. He extended a helping hand to the boy who once swore to end him. Sora stared at him in disbelief.

 

"You said you'd ditch me once we get outside." He said in a shaky voice.

 

"And you say I was only a prey to be hunted. Only fools don't change their minds. Now stop wasting time."

 

                He grabbed him without any care and put him on his feet.

 

"Let's lay low for now."

 

                There were a lot of abandoned houses in the city. But once again, the former enemies had to share a room. Kind of willingly, this time, though.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?" Sora asked.

 

                He was cuddled in a corner, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the last events.

 

                He betrayed Academia.

 

                To save that Xyz jerk.

 

                And the reason was...

 

                Unacceptable.

 

"We could rally with Crow and his friends and storm the prison."

 

"Good."

 

"Cheer up, Shiunin. Unless you regret your choice."

 

"I don't!"

 

                The candy addict growled and pulled on his hair tie, hiding behind the blue bangs. Then he got up and angrily took off his uniform vest. He set his duel disk aside. He emptied his pockets, throwing away his Academia student card.

 

"Everything I have, everything I am, is _theirs._ " Sora said in a despair filled voice. "And I don't want that anymore! I... I want to change."

 

"Then change."

 

                Easier said than done, but that was the first piece of useful advice he ever got. He managed to smile through his disheveled bangs and leaned on the wall, taking a more comfortable position.

 

"Good night."

 

                Sora was just about to doze off when a heavy piece of fabric fell on him.

 

                He opened his eyes.

 

                To see that Shun had thrown his mantle on him.

 

“Why are you so nice to nice?” Sora whispered.

 

“At least with that on you, you won’t whine about how cold it is.”

 

                It was indeed chilly.

 

“How about you?”

 

“I’ll manage.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

                The blue-haired boy got up and walked to the bed despite Shun’s acute warning stare.

 

                The candy addict laid down next to him.

 

“Your coat is large enough to cover both of us. So like that I won’t whine and you won’t freeze. _Good night._ ”

 

                He turned around, fighting a growing urge to get closer to the rebel. As for Shun, he tried to turn his back to him, but his body didn’t want to move. Then it’s like some part of his brain went: “Whatever.”

 

                He wrapped his arm around Sora’s waist and pulled him closer, earning a surprised gasp from the boy.

 

“If you fall off the bed I’ll never hear the end of it.” The rebel mumbled.

 

“You can stop searching excuses for everything, you know.”

 

“...”

 

“I... I like you.” Sora whispered. “I like to be with you. Despite everything. Or because of everything, maybe? Anyway... I’ll shut up, now.”

 

                Shun didn’t answer. At least now with words. But he held him tighter, as a way of saying “I like you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter of this work, but only because I mean to do a sequel with Explicit rating... Just saying :)


End file.
